In desktop or laptop computer-implemented media editing applications, the user usually interacts with the application using a mouse, touch pad, and keyboard. With large, high resolution screens, users can point to and select one of a large array of displayed GUI objects or controls. For example, the user may add or remove various markers on a timeline representation of a media file while looking at a video source file or a preview of the composition being edited in a viewing pane.
Touch screens are increasingly being used as the primary interface for consumer level media composition and editing applications, especially on portable touch screen devices such as tablets. In order to implement media editing applications on such devices, the user interface must be tailored for small screens and a touch-based user interface. This involves reducing the functionality of the applications and adapting the controls for touch input. There is a need for a touch-based input gesture vocabulary that optimizes the use small screens and makes the interaction as intuitive as possible.